para que le hago daño
by alice darkus vif
Summary: hola chicas y chicos aki presentando un song-fic espero y les guste n.n


**Hola chicas y chicos de fanfiction aki Kikio kiryuu … como están? Jejeje bueno aki les traigo este song-fic emm ps en uno de mis arranque de lokura salió XD espero y less guste **

**Shun: y de que trata? **

**Yo: ps lee **

**Shun: mmm me da flojera **

**Yo: ¬¬ hmp **

**Shun: ya ya lo leo no tienes nada que decir **

**Yo: ¬¬….¡A si¡ n.n bueno Bakugan y sus personajes no me pertenencen … contiene Occ ….. los hechos y personajes de esta historia pertenecen ala ficción cualquier semejanza con la rialiidad es pura coincidencia n.n **

**Para que le hago daño **

**Yo le quiero decir a esa hermosa mujer qué apenas ayer**

**dejo de ser una tierna**

**Chiquilla**

**Que no puedo aceptar ese amor que me da que yo pienso**

**más bien se encuentra bastante confundida**

**Que no pudo encontrar un partido mejor para hacerla**

**infeliz y arruinarle de lleno la**

**Vida**

Shun pov .

Hola soy shun Kazami tengo 20 años y les quiero contar mi historia hay una chica de 15 años que se a enamorado de mi pero…no puedo aceptar el amor que ella me da por que yo creo que esta muy confundida y no es que no me guste ella es muy linda su nombre es Kikio Kiryuu ella es alta con cuerpo esbelto sus ojos son un color miel muy dulce sus labios finos y apetecibles , su cabello es largo y de un color chocolate muy lindo toda ella es muy linda pero aun así no le puedo corresponde por que no pudo elegir un partido mejor para arruinarle su vida

**Que se aleje de mí solo va a sufrir que se evite la**

**pena se valla y que dios la**

**Bendiga**

**Pues no quiero caer en lo que antes ya fue destroce**

**corazones y les cause miles de**

**Heridas**

Shun pov

Y es que no es que yo sea malo por no aceptarla pero no le conviene estar con migo ya que no quiero volver a lo que antes ya fue mejor que se valla para no lastimarla y que mi Dios la bendiga

**Yo era el amo y señor en los juegos y no es por**

**presunción pero siempre creían mis**

**Mentiras**

Shun pov.

No es por presumir pero yo en el amor era el amo y señor y siempre me creían mis mentiras

_Flash back _

_Se veía a un pelinegro de cabello corto hasta los hombros caminar junto a una chica peli-azul con ojos verdes por el parque _

_Shun sabes que te amo – decía ella pegada al pelinegro _

_Yo tmb fabia (XP no pude evitar ponerla a ella como tonta ) – sonriendo falsamente en eso suena el cel del pelinegro – disculpa fabia es importante – alejándose un poco de esta_

_**Llamada telefónica **_

_Moshi moshi – decía el pelinegro _

_Hola mi amor una vos melosa __**(yo: dag voy a vomitar -.- shun: O.o por que yo: por la persona que te llamo ¬¬ shun : )**_

_Hola sellon – fingiendo ternura _

_Hoye amor no te gustaría venir ami casa a dormir – decía coqueta __**(yo: daa ya no aguanto mi estomago – tocando su estomago – daa vuelvo ensegida – se va corriendo al baño shun: esperemos que vuelva pronto …-despues de un rato – yo: -.- volvi shun: etto estas bien yo: si -.- ya no soporto mi pobre estomago shun: u.u sigamos yo: n.n hai )**_

_Yo….no puedo sellon – decía en tono "triste" - debo cuidar ami hermana esta noche –_

_Ho ya veo no te preocupes shun será otra noche – decía provocativa __**( yo: daa de nuevo no T-T shun: )**_

_No lo dudes linda nos vemos – decía cortando la llamada volviendo con fabia _

_Quien era amor – decía fabia _

_Era dan – decía serio _

_O ya veo y bien esta noche vendrás a mi casa? – tierna mente __**(Yo: -algo palida – creo que si vuelvo a escribir algo así acabare enferma TT-TT shun: -.-Uu)**_

_Claro mi amor – decía shun __**( yo: ¬_¬ lo matare shun : )**_

_te amo – dijo dando un beso _

_fin del flash back _

**Al exceso llegue de tener más de diez se rendían a**

**mis pies y al final a ninguna**

**Quería**

**Pero quiero cambiar y hacer las cosas bien hablar**

**con ella y dejar de ser la manzana**

**Podrida**

Shun pov

Flash back

_Y shun ahora con quien estas saliendo amigo – decía un alegre pelicafe _

_Que te importa dan – decía serio_

_O vamos soy tu amigo dime si? – imperactivo _

_=_= ok te digo – derrotado si no iba a dejar de fregar ¬¬ - bueno po ahora salgo con fabia , sellon . zenet , Jullie , soon. , margaret , sofia , luna . lucero , katzura , y voy por Alice Gehabich – decía con una sorisa de lado_

_O.o nani? Oye shun no te las quedes todas dejanos a unas – decía el peli-café _

_Ja dan no seas payaso tu ya tienes a runo – decía burlon_

_Tienes razón mientras no te metas con ella – decía serio – pero shun de perdido quieres a alguna de ellas _

_Ja quererlas? Dan por favor esa son unas #$#$% de primera – dicia este __**(yo: ojo no hago esto con fin de insultar a nadie )**_

_Dan solo lo miro y negó con la cabeza _

_Fin del flash back _

Pero ahora puedo cambiar para no lastimar a esa niña por eso hablare con ella y le dire mis razones

**Para que le hago daño si no estoy dispuesto a tomarla**

**en serio**

**Si al robarle su inocencia yo me iría derechito al**

**infierno**

**Ella se merece todo y no que la muerda un lobo**

Shun pov

Decidí citarla en un café cerca de su casa y allí estaba ella muy linda como siempre con su cara de ángel decidí acercarme a ella

Hola Kikio – dije con mi tono frio

Hola Kazami-san – algo nerviosa **( yo:O.o valla que en este fic cambie yo nerviosa?nani ? shun: )**

Tenemos que hablar – dije

Tu no me quieres verdad – decias triste

No bueno esk no puedo estar contigo –

Por que por que no me pueses querer – soltando unas lagrimas

**Para que le hago daño si en verdad yo no valgo**

**ni 3 centavos**

**Debo hacerle ver que se enamorado del tipo menos**

**indicado**

**Que se aleje cuanto antes y que busque en otra parte**

**Por que la carne es devil y devo aguantarme **

Por que en verdad yo no valgo tu amor Kikio – decía con sinceridad

Pero yo así te amo – decía la niña con ternura **( o.O ya conocimos otra personalidad de Kikio)**

No me hagas esto tienes que entender de una ves que yo no soy para ti – serio

**Pues no quiero caer en lo que antes ya fue destroce**

**corazones y les cause miles de**

**Heridas**

Mira yo ise muchas cosas de las que me arrepiento si? Jugué con muchas chicas y herí sus sentimientos y no quiero que eso pase con tigo – mirando ala chica de ojos miel

**Yo era el amo y señor en los juegos y no es por**

**presunción pero siempre creían mis**

**Mentiras**

Yo era amo y señor en esos juegos de amor y lo peor es que siempre creían mis mentiras – confesaba shun

**Al exceso llegue de tener más de diez se rendían a**

**mis pies y al final a ninguna**

**Quería**

mira si no llege a querer a mas de 10 que eran mias por que te podría querer a ti – decía algo frio * haa que estoy haciendo*

a Kikio solo se le humedecieron los hojos-

**Pero quiero cambiar y hacer las cosas bien hablar**

**con ella y dejar de ser la manzana**

**Podrida**

Pero quiero cambiar hacer las cosas bien contigo – decia shun(se q esto no es tanto de la cancion pero tenia que tener final feliz)- y la verdad es k yo no te meresco –

Pero shun ami no me importa tu pasado me importa el presente dime sientes algo por mi – decía Kikio cabizbaja

Hablas encerio? – sorprendido – no temes que juegue con tigo como lo hise con esas chicas? –

Estoy segura de que has cambiado y si no yo te are cambiar solo dame una oportunidad – decía viéndolo alos ojos

Yo…..- decía shun – yo ok nos daremos una oportunidad – sonriendo

Gracias shun – decía Kikio abrasándolo – te amo

Yo tmb – tomando el rostro de Kikio y dándole un tierno beso en los labios –

**Y que les pareció? **

**Shun: horrible ¬¬**

**Yo: T-T y eso por que**

**Shun: me haces quedar como un mujeriego gigoló ¬¬**

**Yo: jejeje gomen**

**Shun: ¬¬ además que nada que ver con la canción el final**

**Yo: T-T deja de criticar lo hise para que tuviese final feliz**

**Shun: ok ok ya no llores… en fin esperamos que les aiga gustado n.n y si así es dejen comentarios por favor **

**Yo: nos vemos n.n**


End file.
